


Training

by Humanitys_Saltiest



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Canon Universe, Erwin is one bara boi, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bottom erwin, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Saltiest/pseuds/Humanitys_Saltiest
Summary: What can Levi do except stare when he sees his commander shirtless and sweaty while training?





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day two of Bottom Erwin Week! The prompt today is: Bara.  
> Enjoy!

The two of them had an arrangement. Ever since that one night, where the alcohol and dim candlelight had been enough to loosen their lips and cloud their judgement. It resulted in Levi spending the night in the commander’s room, waking up in the large bed beside him and as naked as the day he was born the next morning. After that event, they didn’t bother trying to step around their feelings like they had been for the past few months. The taste of the other’s lips had become an addiction for them both, and it seemed excessively cruel to deny them that. Since that night, Levi spend most nights in the commander’s room, with the exception of expeditions and when Erwin left for the capital. Every night after dinner, like clockwork, the corporal would make his way down the stone hallways to the commander’s room, rapping his knuckles on the door twice. If there was no response after five seconds, he let himself in. Often he would be greeted with the sight of Erwin hunched over his desk, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he focused on one piece of paperwork from a large stack on the corner of his desk.

However, that night he was greeted with an empty room, curtains over the wall length window pulled open to cast the last rays of the evening sunset on the varnished surface of the chestnut coloured desk. Slipping inside, Levi slowly pulled the door closed behind him until it clicked shut. He wandered over to the back bedroom, sometimes Erwin would go to bed early, on the few miraculous days where the commander wasn’t buried under the endless paperwork. But the bed was empty as well, neatly made just as it always was.

Levi made his way back to the main room, approaching the spotless desk by the window, hopping up to sit on the edge of it. He gazed out the window at the horizon which was littered with hues of pink and orange from the dwindling sunset, letting out a content sigh at the warmth of the sun heated his face.

After a few minutes of zoning out, a flicker of movement in the courtyard below caught his attention, snapping his gaze to the disturbance. It was Erwin in the sparring ring, along with Mike. The two of them were in their uniform pants and undershirts, boots and jackets discarded at the edge of the ring in a neat stack.

With the group of young cadets around the ring, it was obvious that they were putting on a show for them. It was something he had seen before, Erwin had called it ‘moral building’, but Levi was pretty sure it was just an excuse for the two men to show off. They grappled with each other for a few minutes, unable to knock the other over. They reluctantly parted, moving to their respective corners in the ring. Levi’s keen eyes could see the sheen of sweat on Erwin’s forehead from where he stood at the third floor window. Despite it being the evening, the summers were always hot and humid, no matter the time of day. Grey eyes watched in what felt like slow motion as the commander grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it off to reveal his bare torso, corded with thick muscle that cast shadows against his smooth skin. The sight of it made the corporal’s heart pound against his ribs, the sun suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot as he watched the two begin to struggle with each other again.

The squad leader was a good match for Erwin, nearly besting him a few times with some borderline cheap moves. However the commander was able to take control of their fight and knock the larger man to the ground, pinning him to the rough fabric of the mat while the cadets cheered. Levi felt a rush of excitement when Erwin won, a lopsided smile stretching out across his face. The shorter of the two men stood, offering his hand to his competitor and helping him up with a friendly pat on the shoulder. They headed for their respective piles of clothes, faces red while broad chests and shoulders heaved with heavy breaths.

Halfway to his pile, Erwin paused and slowly turned his head to look up towards the window, making eye contact with Levi. Caught red handed, the dark haired male tore his gaze away and fixing it the the wall across the room in a feeble attempt to hide the fact he had been gawking.

After staring hard at the wall for a few minutes, he tentatively turned his head back to the window, a wave of disappointment rolling through him when he saw Erwin was gone. He sighed softly, pushing himself off the desk and starting to tidy up the papers on the surface. His work was interrupted by the door swinging open, looking up to see the commander standing in the doorway, jacket folded up in his hands as he watched Levi with an amused expression.

“Did you enjoy the show, Corporal?” The other’s low tone cause a shiver to prickle up Levi’s spine, focusing on straightening out a stack of papers with a quick reply of ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, old man.’ Erwin was silent for a few moments before slowly swinging the door shut and making sure to turn the lock in the door afterwards. Levi swallowed nervously as he heard the approaching click of the commander’s boots on the wood floors, finally looking up at him when he approached. Erwin’s face was still tinted pink from sparring, his broad chest straining against the fabric of his shirt, leaving little to the imagination as the material hugged each curve of sinewy muscle. Seeing the pale blue eyes darkened with lust made Levi decide to not bother hiding the fact that he was staring once again, parting his lips to wet them with his tongue suggestively.

“I really want to fuck you right now…” Levi breathed out, almost unaware of what he just said. It was too late to take it back, Erwin had already heard it and his eyes had widened in surprise at the blunt request. After a few awkward seconds ticked by, the commander laughed softly, a dark flush settling over his cheeks.

“Well I’m flattered, but I really should get onto this paperwork...” Erwin teased with a soft smirk, to which Levi’s response was to grab the other by the thin material of the front of his shirt and pull down into a demanding kiss. Any resistance from the tall man immediately faded away with the press of their lips, the blond’s hands moving to the edge of the desk on either side of Levi while giving into the smaller man’s insistent tongue as it pressed into his mouth before tracing the familiar shape of Erwin’s teeth. They parted for gasps of air before diving back into each other's lips again, hands scrambling to rid themselves of the barrier of clothing between them. Levi wiggled out of his uniform jacket, panting heavy puffs of air into his lover’s mouth as he felt Erwin’s large fingers undo the cravat around his neck with practiced ease. It was almost painful for them to pull away, looking over their flushed features with hungry gazes.

Levi grabbed the edge of Erwin’s shirt, yanking it up with a growl of ‘get this shit off’. Erwin complied, leaning back to pull of the article of clothing and toss it into the nearby chair, watching Levi’s nimble fingers work quickly to undo the buttons of his light grey shirt and let it join the other shirt on the chair. They took a few minutes to drink in the sight of their bare chests, the shorter male giving no warning as he pushed Erwin away and pointed to the desk.

“Bend over the desk, and take off the rest of your clothes,” ordered the dark haired male, hurrying to the bedroom to grab the small vial of oil stored in the drawer of the table beside Erwin’s bed. When he returned, the desk had been fully cleared and Erwin was completely naked, leaning forward on his elbows on the desk, looking back over his shoulder at Levi. The sight was one that the smaller man wished to never forget, slow approaching him with a wide smirk. “This is a good look for you.” Levi murmured as he set the vial down on the desk and traced the tips of his fingers along the firm curve of the other’s ass. Just the simple touch was enough to make the blond shiver.

The dark haired man carefully removed the lid of the bottle, pouring it over his two fingers. He decided he wouldn’t be cruel this time, and rubbed the liquid between his fingers for a minute to warm it up. Levi pressed the oily tip of his index finger against the ring of tight muscle, feeling the other tense under his touch. It hadn’t been too long since the last time Levi topped, so it wouldn’t take long to get Erwin relaxed and ready. The only issue was the blond was always so tightly wound.

“Relax,” Levi instructed in a low voice, slowly pushing the first finger into the other with extreme care, listening to the faint gasp that escaped Erwin’s lips. He kept listening for any sign that he should stop, pressing his finger in all the way. After giving him a few seconds to adjust, he wiggled his finger slightly, enough to draw a weak groan from his lover. Although the thought of teasing Erwin was deliciously tempting, he was far too impatient for that. When he felt that the other had relaxed enough, he added a second. The secon finger was usually the most difficult one, even with Levi’s thin fingers the feeling was enough to draw a noise of discomfort from Erwin. But when he asked the other if he wanted to stop, the tall man answered with a quick ‘no’. So Levi continued, keeping his fingers still for a good amount of time before the throbbing of his own impatient cock became too much for him to ignore. The dark haired male quickly curled his fingers, the tips nudging against the spot inside him that made Erwin moan through clenched teeth.

“Are you ready for more?” Levi asked softly, watching the other carefully to check for any signs of discomfort. The blond nodded vigorously, gasping out a ‘please’ when the smaller man’s fingers pressed harder against the sensitive area. Not wanting to wait any longer, Levi poured the remaining oil into his palm and spread it over his cock, the sensation drawing a low groan from him. He didn’t give any warning to his lover, pressing into him immediately all the way to the hilt with a groan of relief. Any remaining concern quickly vanished when the response was a low moan from the blond, a noise that made goosebumps rise on Levi’s flesh.

The rest quickly became a blur as the dark haired male thrust his hips at a steady pace, both of them giving into their ravenous desire as their hands desperately gripped for purchase. Levi’s sharp fingers dug into the muscled skin below Erwin’s hips, hard enough to leave small crescent shaped indents from his nails. He was aware of one of them moaning, but couldn’t tell who it was over the deafening pound of his heart in his ears, although with the way the taller man’s muscles quivered under his touch, Levi could guess that it was Erwin. The pleasure steadily increased, making his toes tingle as adrenaline thrummed in his veins.

As the two got closer to the limits of their endurance, the dark haired male’s thrusts quickly grew erratic in a ruthless tempo that made Erwin’s hips bump against the hard surface of the desk each time. Levi tilted his head back, unable to tell if his eyes were open or not as he continued, heavy breaths pushed through tightly clenched teeth. He was unaware of just how close Erwin was until the taller man slumped forward against the desk with a moan loud enough for anyone in the halls and nearby rooms to hear. The sudden squeeze around his cock was enough to push the shorter man over the edge, making him double over until his forehead was pressed against the sweat slicked skin of his lover’s back, too overwhelmed to even think of pulling out to avoid extra cleanup. The force of his orgasm made his vision go white as he buried himself deep in the other with a sharp moan, arms tight around the other’s muscled waist as he held onto him tight, as if his life depended on it.

The two stayed still, quivering through the remnants of their highs until they both crashed back down to reality, their breaths coming out in harsh pants. Levi was suddenly aware of how disgusting they both were, skin sticky with sweat and other fluids. Groaning out a curse, Levi eased his softening cock out of the other, scowling at the mess.

“Disgusting.” He grumbled, turning his attention to the larger man collapsed on the desk, cheek pressed to the varnished wood and a blissful expression on his face. The sight made Levi laugh under his breath, giving the quivering muscles in Erwin’s upper back a gentle pat. “How are you holding up old man?” he asked, only getting an incomprehensible mumble in response, any chances of having an understandable conversation with Erwin were clearly long gone.

After grabbing a cloth wet with warm water, Levi cleaned them and the desk up, burying the discarded cloth at the bottom of the laundry hamper. By the time he was finished with that, Erwin was still just as incapacitated. With a soft laugh, and only some difficulty, the shorter man managed to get the blond off the desk and into the soft bed in the back room. Tucking him up under the blankets, Levi sat on the edge of the bed and took a moment to examine how peaceful he looked, face relaxed with his pale eyelashes casting feather like shadows on his face. He had forgotten how refreshing it was to see Erwin without the constant furrow in his brow, the man worked too damn hard.

Sighing softly, Levi bent down and pressed his lips to the others temple, the simplest way to say those three words that stayed so close to his heart without actually saying them.

The sight of Erwin alone in the bed was enough to derail his plans of catching up on paperwork, moving to slip under the covers beside him instead. One hand rested on his lover’s warm chest, feeling the faint rise and fall with each breath along with his heartbeat. The steady breathing beside him was enough to make Levi drowsy, barely noticing when a large hand rested on top of his own. The bed was far too warm and soft for Levi to resist, giving into the heaviness in his eyelids and finally settling into sleep. The paperwork could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
